


come here. let me fix it

by Gone_by_dawn



Series: 100 ways to say... criminal minds [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Weddings, gideon being a dad, gideon is in it but I'm not happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gone_by_dawn/pseuds/Gone_by_dawn
Summary: Gideon is getting married, and of course the whole team is invited. It would have been the perfect opportunity for Derek to ask Reid to be his date, but Gideon seems has other plans. One of them involving a very awkward shovel talk.





	come here. let me fix it

**Author's Note:**

> since these are (normally) pretty short give i’m gonna set the publication dates to one every monday so that u guys get fresh content about every week, cool? also if ur wondering why there are so many spelling/grammar/english mistakes it’s bc i wrote this on mobile :))

The news that Gideon was getting married came as a bit of a surprise, to everyone. Nevertheless, the team was ecstatic for him, and the wedding planning had begun immediately. Since it was mainly just the team and family (not that the team  _wasn't_ family, of course) who would be attending, it was understood that it was not necessary to bring a date. 

Which actually kinda sucked for Morgan. Gideon's wedding would've been the perfect excuse to ask Reid to be his date. Then, depending on how well that was received, maybe something... more? Not that it mattered much now, with Gideon's No-Date Necessary policy—something which Morgan wants to believe was _incidentally_ getting in the way of him and Reid, but honestly... Morgan wouldn't be all that surprised to learn that Gideon had a psychic bond with the young genius, and was doing this specifically to mess with him. (Reid would have an aneurysm if he heard Morgan say that, launching into the science behind it so fast that he could probably get whiplash just from watching.)

Yet, despite Gideon's "unintentional" cockblock, Morgan was not giving up so easily. Just because he wouldn't be _calling_ Reid his date, doesn't mean he couldn't still _be_ his date. And thus hatched his new plan.

"Pretty Boy, what's in that head of yours?"

Reid risked a glance up at the other agent from his desk, where he had been frowning over a piece of paper for the last 10 minutes.

"Just reading through this old cold case—you know, it's interesting that the cops never found a bullet at the scene because, judging from the direction of the blood splatter, you would think-"

"Woah there, lets breathe between sentences, yeah?" Morgan said.

Reid lauged sheepishly and looked back down at the file. He felt a small tug in his gut at the sight of the man going a little bit pink at the ears, which he tried to focus on over the guilt of cutting Reid off to tease him. He somehow always forgot that the genius had trouble discerning jokes from criticism or annoyance.

"Are you excited for Gideon's wedding?" He prompted, after a moment of silence had carried on for a little bit too long.

 Reid perked up.

"Yeah, I mean I'm-I'm really happy for him, you know? And I didn't know if him and Sarah were  _ever_ going to admit they were dating, much less get married-"

"Wait, hold up," Derek interrupted, hands flying up into a "time-out" pose. "You said Sarah. You know his fiancé?"

Reid scratched the back of his head with a pen. "Well," he drawled, mouth twitching, "I know her technically. We haven't really met, but Gideon would always invite her to dates at his cabin, and so—yeah. I know who she is."

"'And so yeah'," Morgan laughed, quoting Spencer. "Well thank you for clearing that up, Dr. Reid."

Spencer glared between Morgan and his (adandoned) case file, feigning annoyance. "Is there something you need, Derek?" he tried to snap.

"Actually, there is." Morgan was still smiling, much to Reid's chagrin. "I was wondering if maybe you'd want to come over before the wedding? We could get ready and then head out together?"

Spencer seemed skeptical. "I don't understand why you would need me there..." He trailed off, mind searching for a plausible explanation of what Derek would need help with before the wedding. It wouldnt be anything big, like renting a tux, that he would've already had to have taken care of, so what could-?

"No, I-" Morgan sighed, interrupting his train of thought. He dragged a hand over his face and repositioned his body to be leaning on Spencer's desk as comfortably as possible. "It's not that I _need_ you there, but I would like the company, Reid," he said.

"Oh." He hadn't even considered the social aspect of it. It's a social event and he would want to be around a friend; that seems pretty obvious. "Right, of course. How's 6?"

~~~

They were supposed to be at the wedding by 7:30 and, true to his word, Reid was at Morgan's door at 6 o'clock sharp. As he opened it, Morgan was surprised to see the man standing there in the same outfit he wore to work, hair damp, and holding a dry cleaner bag.

"Damn, Reid," was all Morgan thought to say at first. He let him inside the second his brain starting processessing information again. "Sorry, come in, man. Did you drive here straight outa the shower?"

Reid furrowed his eyebrows, then seemed to realize what he meant as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I, uhm... pretty much, yeah. I figured there wasn't much point in putting on the suit if I was just going to get dressed over here—that is okay, right?"

Morgan swallowed, definitely not eyeing a stray bead of water trail down Reid's neck and collarbone. "Of course, that's why I invited you."

"Right."

There was a long, awkward pause until Morgan realized that he was still staring, and that the two hadn't moved from the hallway which Reid had entered through. He cleared his throat and started to give a tour of his apartment. Clooney perked up the second he spotted Reid entering the living room, jumping and barking like crazy. Reid seemed nervous and kept worryingly looking back to Morgan, who laughed but made no move to help.

"It's the Reid Effect," he said, rubbing his dog affectionately between his ears in an effort to calm him. The Reid Effect™ was a phrase coined by Hotch (the funniest thing he has and will ever say) that the entire team used teasingly to describe a real phenomenon that occurred around Spencer. "People and pets just can't seem to control themselves around you."

Reid gave a half-hearted scowl, the equivalent of a child dressed in a sheet going "boo!".

"I'm just going to go change."

Morgan nodded. "I'll hop in the shower real quick. Yell if you need anything."

~~~

Morgan only needed ten minutes to shower, but then an additional ten to shave and get dressed, making it about 6:30. He stepped out of his bathroom and into the living room, finding it empty except for Clooney, who had taken it upon himself to stretch fully across the couch.

"Reid?" He called out, unsure where he could've went.

"I'm right here," a voice spoke up from behind him, causing Morgan to whirl around. The owner of the voice hadn't quite caught up to it, and it was still just himself in the room.

"Where?"

"Hold on, I'm coming," he mumbled, finally appearing in the doorway.

Morgan sucked in a breath. Standing in the doorway that connected Morgan's bedroom and living room was Spencer. He had switched into his outfit for the wedding, trading a sweater and khakis for a sharp black suit that clung to his body in all the right places. Thankfully, he was too busy glaring down at his untied tie to notice how Derek's eyes trailed him up and down, greedily taking in the image. When he did look up, he noticed that the other man had his hair combed back and was wearing his glasses. Dear _God_. It's not that Spencer didn't always look good, because, let's face it, the kid kinda had the hot, fuck-me-till-I-can’t-talk-right professor vibe going on for him. But seriously, in a suit, with his adorable goddamn glasses—he was a walking dream.

Derek felt his stomach tighten and knew he was fucked.

"Uh, Reid," he cleared his throat, "whatcha doing there?"

Spencer was frowning. "I don't know how to tie this," he said, casually, as if it wasn't making his heart do a flip. Morgan's mouth went dry.

**"Come here. Let me fix it."**

Reid shuffled closer, until his was standing impossibly close to Derek without actually touching him. Despite never wearing one, he was decent at tying a tie-- a good thing right now because his fingers were moving on muscle memory alone, his brain having long since checked out.

"There," he said, voice low. "Looking good, Pretty Boy."

Reid took a step back, long fingers coming up to feel the knot. "Thank you," he said, smiling. Derek nodded and turned around to find something to busy himself with, not noticing the breathless stare Spencer was aiming at him.

~~~

The two arrived at the wedding together, obviously, which didn't seem to surprise JJ and Garcia. He's not sure if anyone else even noticed, or if they did, cared enough to pay any additional attention to the matter. All except Gideon, of course.

It was a beautiful wedding. The vows were short but intimate, and afterwards launched right into the first dance and cutting the cake. Derek had watched as Spencer fought back tears during the entire ceremony, and laughed happily when JJ dragged him out onto the dance floor. He was smiling, wide just seeing the two sway contently to the music. In the back of his mind, he was sure he looked like a damn fool, but honestly, he couldn't help himself. Spencer was just so adorable (not to mention fine as hell in a suit) and JJ was... well, JJ. Bless her.

”Ahem.”

Derek turned in the direction of the voice, not entirely surprised to see Gideon standing on his side, still holding a glass of champagne.

”Agent Gideon,” he said, turning back to watch his two friends dance across the floor. 

Gideon smiled at him, one of his fatherly, no-lipped smiles. It wasn’t particularly soothing in the moment, especially not when he had seen that same smile shown condescendingly to criminals and serial killers. 

“Derek, it’s my wedding. You can call me Jason,” he said, a hand coming to rest on Morgan’s shoulder. Morgan glanced at it and then back up to its owner, trying to figure out how to break it to Gideon how much he _could not do that._ Gideon seemed to understand and kept talking, saving them both the embarrassment of a response. “You know, I’ve noticed that you seem to have taken quite an interest in Reid.

”Have you?” Derek asked, getting tense. He wasn’t sure exactly where this conversation was going, but he knew it would be uncomfortable.

”Yes.”

”And?”

Gideon turned to give him a speculative once-over. His eyes were searching for something, and Derek wasn’t sure whether or not he should hope he found it.

”And,” he said at last, “I think you’re a smart enough man to realize that you work with some of the brightest—and therefore, most _dangerous_ —minds in the world. A group of people who are capable of outsmarting serial-killers a their own game.” He paused to look at Morgan again. “But of course you already know this.”

Derek swallowed, but nodded firmly. His gaze was set straight ahead, eyes still watching Reid move, oblivious to their whole conversation. “Yes, sir.”

Gideon beamed and clapped him on the back. “Good man," he said. "Because between you and me, this team knows a lot of places to hide a body. And I guarantee that we'd never get caught."

"Yes, sir. 

Gideon allowed himself to break his gaze away from the current agent under interrogation, long enough to track down Reid's frame in the crowd of bodies moving along the dance floor. 

"Derek?"

Morgan turned his head barely, just enough to glance at Gideon through the sides of his vision. 

"There's still another couple of songs left." He hesitated. "Don't keep your date waiting." 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really like Gideon's character all that much, but even he deserves happiness in my fluff fics sooo...


End file.
